The subject matter described herein generally relates to use of reflective display technology with information handling devices. Information handling devices, such as laptop computers, slate/tablet computers, smart phones, e-readers, cellular/mobile phones, external keyboards and key pads, remote controls and the like, include a variety of input devices allowing the user of an information handling device to interface with the device. Touchable controls can be fully mechanical (such as actual, physical keys) or fully on-screen (non-mechanical software implementations, with or without a touchscreen). Mechanical implementations provide familiar key positions, key layout, tactile quality, and legibility of key labels. On-screen or soft controls enable customization and dynamic updates through a software interface.
Displays for information handling devices have included touchscreen displays, such as used in laptop computers, tablet computers and mobile/cellular phones, as well as reflective display technology. For example, reflective display technology has commonly been used in connection with display devices for e-readers using reflective display technology such as E-INK or MARISOL displays.
External keyboards exist that utilize individual OLED (organic LED) displays on top of physical (mechanical) keys, as implemented in a stand-alone keyboard such as the OPTIMULS MAXIMUS keyboard. A mobile phone (SAMSUNG ALIAS 2™) exists that uses segmented reflective display technology, such as E-INK display, atop of standard cellular phone (mechanical) keys to provide a limited set of controls. In this phone, the display contents are dependent on the orientation of the cellular phone.